


Jigoku Gauken

by AmbrosiaEmpire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaEmpire/pseuds/AmbrosiaEmpire
Summary: Tamaki Tanaka is not your average 14 year old boy. Orphaned at a young age, Tamaki has had to survive on his own for the last year and a half - living in a shabby hovel and illegally working to be able to afford such meager luxuries as prepackaged meals and cigarettes.One day, he is caught smoking by Jigoku Gauken's Discipline Committee and sent to be punished by the school's Headmaster.Headmaster Hayashida takes an immediate interest in the boy brought into his office to face punishment. A member of a secret society that encourages Master/pet relationships, the Headmaster intends to transform Tamaki into his very first pet.The problem with this scenario is that Tamaki is not interested ... or willing to be anyone's pet.Disclaimer: The stories I write are works of fiction. The names, characters, places, and incidents are completely fictitious. They are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, actual events, localities, or organizations is entirely coincidental.





	1. Hell High School

A multitude of soft, pink petals were gently cascading from the gnarly branches of the many cherry blossom trees perfectly aligning the stone path of the eastern sidewalk which lead to Tamaki's new school, Jigoku Gakuen. Highly intelligent and yet completely aloof to the exuberant opulence which surrounded him, Tamaki was a first-year at the prestigious academy, an undeniably gifted student who was more than capable of ascending to the top of his class if he so chose to apply himself ... though the young ravenette could really care less about such honorifics. Instead, Tamaki was chiefly concerned with such basic trivialities as paying the rent on his tiny, shoddy one-room flat or where he would be able to steal his next relaxing smoke, before attending his first group of classes that morning. 

Orphaned at the young age of 13, after his parents were killed in a hit and run car accident, Tamaki Tanaka was entrusted into the care of his only living relative, an uncle, who lived in Kyōto. The miserly man governed his massive trust fund with a penny-pinching fist, only using the funds to pay for his nephew's education and that's all – no room and board, no meals, and certainly no monies to provide entertainment. Thus, technically, Tamaki had no one in the world in which he could rely on, and after living with his stingy, ill-tempered uncle for 3 months he found the situation to be simply unbearable. So he had assumed the role of adulthood and cared for himself for the past year by working at a small, family-owned grocery store approximately 6 kilometers from his flat. Of course, seeking employment was strictly forbidden by school policy, but a small, part-time job was the only way in which he was able to sustain his minimalistic lifestyle. 

Tamaki's existence, truly, revolved around the bare minimums, which included washing his sparse wardrobe, which consisted of three tatty t-shirts and two pairs of faded jeans, and of course his school uniform, in the sink of his apartment, to living off cheap, pre-packaged foods, due to the fact that he could not afford to run the gas appliances in his flat. Yes, the green-eyed, ravenette's lifestyle was minimalistic, indeed. In fact, the only luxury he afforded himself was a pack of cigarettes a week, and he chalked that habit up to being a crutch in which he could escape his bleak day to day situation. 

As for his social life – it was summarily fictional. His classmates at his previous school rarely approached him, chiefly due to the fact that Tamaki typically projected a cynical and standoffish aura, which most found vexing. Although he did possess one self-professed acquaintance, who insisted that he kindly pester him whenever the opportunity presented itself. He was a younger boy by the name of Ritsu Kiyoya, who attended the same junior high school as him. For some imaginable reason, Ritsu perceived Tamaki as a friend, even though the ravenette rarely appeared even the least bit interested in sparking up any type of conversation with him.

And so, with his scruffy book bag jauntily tossed over one shoulder and his other hand pressed deep within his trousers pocket, Tamaki stalked down the pathway, the other students quickly darting out of his path when they regarded the new transfer student with his sneering expression. 

Moving past the boy's dormitory, he strayed off the nattily swept pavement to slip away from the crowd in order to escape into a small, shadowy alcove which existed betwixt two buildings, whereupon he haphazardly tossed his satchel to the ground and then squatted in place to press his back against the cool surface of the building's brick wall. Reaching into his jacket's inner pocket, he retrieved one of the long, slim cylinders from the half-empty pack of cigarettes and then his lighter. Placing the cool filtered tipped between his lips, he then shielded the lighter with his free hand to protect the flame as he efficiently lit the fag with practiced ease, inhaling an energizing dosage of toxins into his lungs, before exhaling a plume of poisonous smoke from his nostrils. The fumes lazily danced above his approvingly smiling countenance. "... Fuck yeah." Though vile to most, the taste of a good cigarette always seemed to calm Tamaki's nerves, despite the fact that he was irresolute of why he should be anxious. After all, it was just the first day at his new high school – certainly an event not worth fretting over. 

Tamaki sat there for some time, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and enjoying his calming smoke, listening to the harmonious chirps of the grey herons soaring overhead, when suddenly an unexpected shadow swept past his closed lids, thus alerting him that someone had intruded on his sanctuary. Cracking an eye open, he regarded a group of three boys dressed in pristinely pressed school uniforms, so much different from his own, which was opened at the front with the sleeves rolled up, frowningly staring down at him.

"Smoking is prohibited on school grounds," announced the smallest of the faction, a skinny, blonde-haired youth with a whiny voice which emitted an arrogant tone. "Not to mention the fact that you're underage."

Rolling his eyes, Tamaki produced a scoffing sound at the back of his throat and then quietly chuckled. He harvested another long drag from his cigarette, all the while maintaining a steely gaze with the self-imposed leader of the group.

'The audacity!' internally raged Saitou, clenching his fists at his sides. "What's your name?"

Snagging another long drag from his nearly spent cigarette, Tamaki persisted in glaring up at the steadily staring leader of the group as he blew the smoke out of the right side of his mouth. "Fuck off," the ravenette tetchily replied, snuffing his finished fag out against the wall behind him. 

"This one's going to be trouble," softly sang the tallest boy of the triad. 

Again, the obsidian-haired youth derisively snorted while shaking his head negatively at the ludicrousness of this conversation.

"As I said, smoking is forbidden on school grounds."

"Says who?"

"It's in the Jigoku Gakuen's charter," the blonde answered. "And the charter is strictly enforced by The Discipline Committee."

"Discipline Committee?" repeated the smirking dark-haired youth, deciding to have a bit of fun with them. "And I can only assume that you three are members of this alleged Discipline Committee?"

"Hardly alleged but, in fact, revered, and you are correct in assuming that we are members ... I, myself, being the leader of the group," proudly declared Saitou, squaring his narrow shoulders. "Of course, we'll have to report this incident to the Headmaster."

Contemptuously chuckling, Tamaki steadily stood and then leaned over to retrieve his book bag from the ground. He tossed it over his shoulder as he moved towards the group of three, who automatically stepped aside to allow him to pass. "Yeah, you do that ... and while you're at it tell the Headmaster he can suck my cock."

"The – The impudence!" roared the scandalized leader. Saitou reached out to capture Tamaki by the right arm, but the blonde was completely caught off guard when the ravenette rapidly spun around and punched him squarely in the face, thus knocking him on his ass and bloodying his nose. 

"I suggest you keep your fucking hands off me."

The teary-eyed boy sat there, crumbled on the ground, clutching onto his offended nose as blood gushed from it. Tamaki glaringly huffed at him and then turned away to stalk off.

As soon as the immediate threat marched off, the other two boys rushed forwards as they shouted, "Saitou-san! Are you alright?!" the tallest of the two inquired.

Quickly sloughing off their assistance to help him up, he grumbled, "I'm fine...," as he crawled off the ground to stand upon a pair of trembling legs, droplets of blood leaking from his cupped palm to stain his pristinely pressed uniform. Glaring at the obsidian-haired boy's receding form, Saitou narrowed his eyes and quietly growled, before nasally mumbling, "Headmaster Hayashida will surely hear about this."

***~~***

After that unfortunate incident caused him to be ten minutes late for his first class, on his first day of high school no less, Tamaki's day remained relatively uneventful until after lunch. 

At around 12:45, just about the time he was relieving himself in the boy's lavatory, the blonde teenager he had accosted earlier that day suddenly reappeared, but this time he had two larger, bulkier students, whom were obvious athletes, within his convoy. Moving into the lavatory with an air of confidence and a swollen, bruised face, the annoyingly smirking Saitou announced, "I informed the Headmaster of your misbehavior from earlier today and he wishes to speak to you."

Finishing off, Tamaki jiggled and then replaced himself within his trousers, zipping up as he turned around to narrow his eyes at the two larger students standing on either side of the haughtily smirking blonde. "Is that so?" 

"Indeed it is. Now, you can come along quietly or we can use force. It's your choice. Although after this morning, I do hope you choose the latter."

"Tch!" scoffed the ravenette, offering Saitou an impudent glare. "As if I'd give you the satisfaction."

Suddenly, Saitou was fuming with rage, though his anger quickly manifested into fear when Tamaki retrieved his book bag off the sink's surface, and then started to move towards him. The blonde jostled against the muscular student behind him, as he hurriedly moved out of the way to allow the ravenette to slip past him and towards the exit. 

Pausing in the exit's threshold, Tamaki glanced back at the peculiar trio staring at him to sneeringly say, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go see this Headmaster, then." 

Bristling, due to the boy's smug attitude, Saitou growled and locked his jaw before stomping over to move past the rankling, smirking raven-haired teenager. "...This way."

Upon exiting the building, they appeared to be quite the atypical group. While walking across the lush, verdant lawn and towards the administrative building, they turned many heads and attracted the attentions of the other students, especially one in particular.

"Tamaki-sama! ... Tamaki-sama!" yelled the easily excitable Ritsu Kiyoya, running towards them, the boy quickly winded by the time he halted in front of the group of four, as they stood in the middle of the path. "I've been looking for you all day!"

"Hey Ritsu," murmured the dark-haired teenager, seemingly bored with the smaller youth's presence already.

"What class are you in? I'm in class 1-A," Kiyoya proudly announced with a smile.

"1-C."

"1-C?" whined Ritsu, sounding disappointed. "Oh, Tamaki, you're too smart to be in 1-C! If you would only apply yourself on exams you would be in the top class, too."

Rolling his eyes, Tamaki sighed, annoyed by this recurring lecture. "Don't frigging start with me, Ritsu."

"Pardon me...," interrupted Saitou, attracting Ritsu's attention for the first time. "We're currently attending to an important matter involving this student, so if you will excuse us?"

Appearing categorically wounded by the blonde's terse attitude, Ritsu feebly asked, "Are-are these your new friends, Tamaki-sama?"

"Tch!" the ravenette murmured, "Hardly."

"We're The Discipline Committee," confidently stated Saitou. "And I'm its leader, Saitou Sagawa."

"Discipline Committee?" Eyes quickly darting towards the impassive obsidian-haired boy again, Ritsu inquired, "You're in trouble already, Tamaki-sama?"

"So it would seem?"

"If you must know, he has been summoned by the Headmaster. Now, if you will excuse us?" 

"...Of-of course," whispered the gawking white-haired boy, stumbling out of the way as they pushed past him. "I – I'll see you around, Tamaki-sama!" He called out, earning a flippant wave from the dark-haired one over his right shoulder.

Once they ascended the administrative building's stairs, they navigated a wide corridor, moving down the lengthy marble hallway aligned with commissioned portraits of the academy's alumni until they stopped in front of a pair of lavishly embellished double-doors. 

'Well, this is certainly unnecessarily fancy,' Tamaki thought. He watched Saitou gently wrap on the door's mahogany surface, and the group waited for the command to enter, before the smiling Saitou pushed open the doors and assertively strolled in with Tamaki and the two larger students directly behind him.

"As directed, I have brought the student I informed you about earlier, Headmaster." 

A moment of silence passed, before a man with impossibly long, silver tresses poised behind a handsomely ornate dark-red desk, responded, "...Very good." Then, never once glancing up from authoring an email on his laptop, he added with a lilt of finality, "You are dismissed," triggering the snubbed Saitou's smile to fall away. The teenager essentially pouted as he turned away and moved out of the room, further aggravated by the supercilious smirk plastered upon Tamaki's face. 

Once the room cleared, Headmaster Hayashida directed, "Please have a seat, Mr. Tanaka," his voice as smooth and flowing as the silken tresses atop his head, while his eyes remained trained upon his missive, determined to complete the task, before dealing with the unruliness of the student populace.

Apathetically shrugging, Tamaki moved up to slip into one of the leather armchairs situated before the Headmaster's tidy desk, whereupon he noted the way the light filtering in from the window upon the northern wall caused the silvery locks adorning the man's head to practically glisten with an ethereal glow, before his attention was diverted to the room's mundane surroundings. 

Shelves upon shelves of tome's adorned the southern wall, the rich scent of their leather book jackets wafting through the cool room, while on the eastern wall, directly behind the distracted Headmaster, a painting of the elderly founder of the academy hung, his bushy grey brows starkly accenting his beady black eyes and a pointed nose curling above a nattily trimmed mustache. He was quite repulsive in his grandeur. A cooing Eurasian collared dove suddenly attracted Tamaki's focus, the boy turning his gaze towards the bird to watch it ruffle its wings and dance upon the ledge at the precise moment Headmaster Hayashida decided to glance up to regard his pupil.

Eyes fractionally widening, the administrator regarded the boyishly handsome profile but a kiss away, mesmerized by the way his features seemed to radiate in the early afternoon light. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his voice to garner the ravenette's attention, whereupon his grey eyes encountered pools of infinite jade for the very first time.

'Good heavens ... he's unequivocally beautiful!' Clearing his throat, the Headmaster voiced, "Mr. Sagawa has informed me that he caught you smoking behind the boy's dormitory this morning."

'Oookayyy ...What the hell was that -- a question or a statement?' Tamaki wondered, momentarily caught off guard by the way the man's manner of speech was so articulately elegant.

"A filthy habit, really. Would you care to explain yourself?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the ravenette replied, "Just needed one to tide me over is all," trying to appear as calm and collected in the process.

"I see," purred the Headmaster, slightly narrowing his eyes. "Of course, you realize smoking his prohibited on campus, not to mention the fact that you are a minor whom should not be partaking of such a despicable habit in the first place." 

Tamaki offered the man no response for he seemed particularly uncomfortable around this individual for some odd reason.

Again, Headmaster Hayashida spoke by saying, "When Mr. Sagawa approached you with this fact, you, in turn, struck him."

"He grabbed me first," Tamaki defended, quickly blushing at how childish his response sounded.

Amused by his adolescent tendencies to justify his outlandish actions through the use of violence, the Headmaster voiced, "And that alone is validation enough to lash out against him?"

"Tell him to keep his fucking paws off me next time!"

The Headmaster's amusement immediately vanished and his visage assumed a frighteningly hard edge. "I do not appreciate your tone or the cursing in my office," he hissed. "Moreover, your actions of smoking and employing excessive violence against another student are grounds for immediate expulsion." 

This seemed to capture Tamaki's attention, for his eyes dramatically widened in surprise.

The reaction did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster, who opened the left drawer of his desk and retrieved a taming stick before smoothly standing. "Truly, it would be a shame to expel you during your first week here, and especially so when we are so close to the end of the term. Thus, in order to correct your behavior I believe a bit of discipline is in order. You shall endure five strikes with the taming rod," he announced, tapping the instrument against his opened palm.

Tamaki gulped as he stared at the implement that would soon be intimately familiar with his backside.

"Stand up, Mr. Tanaka," the man firmly commanded.

Even though the obsidian-haired youngster wished to refute, he was almost hypnotized by the stern voice and aura of authority exuding from the Headmaster. So, grasping onto the armrests of the chair, he steadily arose, his jade eyes tracking the fluid movements of the administrator as he essentially glided around to stand next to the desk, Tamaki further impressed by the man's height and overall dominance over the room.

Still tapping the rod against his open palm, the Headmaster announced, "Today you shall endure your punishment with your trousers up. Though, if you should grace my office again, you shan't be so fortunate. With that being said, bend over the desk, Mr. Tanaka," he added, tapping the edge with the tip of the taming rod. 

Yes, he could contest, pitch a royal fit and even go as high as the current president's office to protest this type of unorthodox treatment, but that would only prove to cause unnecessary ripples in his already shallow pond of instability. Tamaki understood that he needed an education if he was ever going to amount to anything worthwhile, and he kept telling himself that next time he would be a bit more cautious when choosing a location to steal a smoke. With a resigned sigh, he bent over the desk, resting his upper body upon his elbows.

Grey eyes instantly gravitating towards the firm, rounded curvaceous mounds of the boy's enticing ass, Shuuji Hayashida inaudibly gulped as he imagined his face buried betwixt those muscled globes, licking him from stem to stern, before breathlessly sinking his cock into him. He sensed himself immediately hardening within his trousers and tried to stray his mind from all such thoughts as he side-stepped the ravenette and then pulled his arm back to deliver the first strike. His heart wildly hammered inside his chest when Tamaki exuded a small whimper and jumped in surprise. 'Blast it! I should have insisted that he pull down his trousers!' berated Shuuji, dispensing the second whack.

The punishment was allotted with experienced precision and after the fifth blow was delivered, the wincing Tamaki realized that he would probably have to eat standing up and sleep on his stomach tonight. Moving to rise up, he was stunned when a palm was suddenly placed at his mid-back and his chest collided with the surface of the desk once again. "What...!"

"Stay!" The Headmaster gutturally hissed. Keeping the boy pinned to his desk with one hand, he feverishly rubbed himself through his wool trousers with his free hand. Features flushed with excitement, he was so aroused by the thought of claiming the youth that he was unable to control himself and required immediate release. "Eyes forward, Mr. Tanaka!" he snarled, when Tamaki tried to twist his head to gaze upon him. 

"What – what're you doing?! Let me up!"

"No! This is a part of your punishment," Shuuji explained through gritted teeth, rubbing his crotch faster, wishing for a speedy consummation. "I wish for you to reflect upon how you intend to modify your errant ways."

"While being bent over your desk?!"

"Precisely," hissed the administrator, pressing firmly against his clothed groin and at last achieving relief with a small grunt, slightly staining the front of his trousers in the process. Quick to regulate his breathing, he hastily released the boy to move to his chair and appropriate his seat as the speechless Tamaki arose from the surface of his desk to mindlessly stare at him. Brushing his willowy fingers through his faintly damp hair, the Headmaster offered the gawking boy a snarky smirk as he smoothly uttered in a honeyed tone, "You are dismissed, Mr. Tanaka."

Thoroughly confounded by the proceedings of the last several minutes, Tamaki stared into the curiously flushed features of the agreeably smiling man, before imperceptivity nodding and turning to leave, rubbing his aching ass along the way.

"Oh, and Mr. Tanaka...," said the Headmaster, prompting the ravenette to pause with opening the door and swivel around to regard him again. "Remember what I said earlier. The next time you grace me with your presence, you shall receive your punishment with your trousers down. No exceptions."

Impertinent attitude resurfacing, Tamaki rolled his shoulders and appeared to be relatively impassive to the threat, as he cockily announced, "Yeah, I remember. But don't worry ... I won't be back." Then, he twisted away to open the door and quickly exit the office.

After the door was slammed closed, the smiling Shuuji retrieved his handkerchief to dab at the stain on his crotch and as he softly laughed, he whispered, "I suspect that vow to be highly improbable."


	2. Orpheus

The vulgar sounds of feverish suckling permeated the testosterone-laced air of the Headmaster’s mutely lit office, as Shuuji relaxedly sat in his leather armchair, his head craned back to rest upon the supple burnished leather and his eyes closed off to the sweet smelling room, while the young man kneeling before him hungrily serviced his terribly swollen cock. Hayashida was hellishly aroused this eve, thus his young submissive was finding it particularly taxing to swallow the entirety of him, his slave’s lips already stretched wide around his nearly equine girth. Quickly licking his strangely dry lips, Shuuji’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly, and he started to slightly roll his hips, encouraging the young man pleasuring him to feverishly administer his fellatio arts by the gentle sway of his hips. All too soon, he was hurriedly reaching down, fisting a large palm in the soft blonde tresses of his submissive and pressing him further onto his cock, the poor boy nearly choking to death as the Headmaster attained his summit with a whisperingly soft sigh, copiously ejaculating within the young man’s mouth.  
In true subservient style, the sub greedily drank of his Master, tenderly petting the man’s inner clothed thighs as the ropey cords convulsed under his fingertips. Once he had swallowed his seed, he devotedly licked the flared mushroom crown until it was completely clean, and then removed all contact from the Headmaster to sit back upon his shoed heels and submissively bow his head.  
Shallowly breathing, Shuuji rested there for a moment, enjoying the smell of sex wafting throughout the room and the quiet sounds of raspy breathing crashing against his eardrums. Often times he sincerely savored the moments immediately preceding an intense orgasm, the complete feel of calmness coursing through his body, but not today – today he felt decidedly unsatisfied. Truly, he did not understand why. His submissive was quite skilled in the art of fellatio and Shuuji has reached his beatitude within the boy’s mouth numerous times, but this time it was different. He felt ... achingly empty.  
With a quiet sigh he opened his eyes and lifted his head to regard the young sub obediently kneeling before him. Sagawa was obviously aroused by his endeavors for the trousers of his school uniform were straining to contain his organ and they were slightly damp from the excitement of pleasuring his Master. Sighing once again, Hayashida twisted his desk chair away from the boy and as he was preparing to do a bit of research on his laptop, he huskily commanded, “Go pleasure yourself, slave.”  
Saitou allowed a moment of vacillation to drift between them, before softly asking, “Does Master not wish for me to offer him any other services this eve?”  
Shuuji sighed, “Really slave...,” annoyance giggling in his tone. “This is becoming quite tiresome. You ask me the same question nearly every time you perform for me, and my answer is always and shall always be the same – Master’s do not fuck subs. They only fuck pets, and pets fuck subs at their Master’s discretion. You were astutely aware of these rules when you signed a contract with me.”  
“Yes, but I-I would very much like to be...”  
“No. I told you that you’re not my type. Now go.”  
Uncategorically wounded by the man’s rejection, once again, Saitou lingered, deciding to press his luck and his Master’s limited patience by softly inquiring, “If I may be so bold as to ask, what exactly is your type, Sir? You have not had a pet for as long as I’ve known you.”  
“That is true,” admitted Hayashida, quite mournfully, pausing with his scrolling through the records of one of his recently admitted students. “I have never retained a pet.”  
“Why is that, Sir?”  
“I haven’t the time to properly train one,” Shuuji lied. “Now that’s enough questions for tonight. You may return to your dorm room, slave.”  
Dejected, Saitou fluidly arose to regard his handsome Master’s profile for a moment, before grudgingly twisting away and dragging his feet towards the door.  
As the boy exited, the Headmaster completed several more functions with the click of the mouse, before bringing forth an image upon the screen. At that point, he leaned back in his chair to rest his elbows upon the armrests and tent his fingers in front of him to gently tap them against his lips as he aggressively studied the image of Tamaki Tanaka upon the screen.

***~~***

The next afternoon found Tamaki sitting upon one of the rooftops sprinkled around the campus of Jigoku Gakuen, leaning up against the chain-linked fence wall surrounding the area with his legs folded up and his left elbow resting upon his left knee. He was relaxingly enjoying the quietude as he puffed away on his cigarette.  
‘Damn – this is the last one in my pack,’ ruefully thought Tamaki, watching the plumes of swirling grey smoke hypnotically dance around him, hugging him in a false embrace. ‘And I don’t get paid until tomorrow, which means I ain’t got a fucking yen to my name to buy another pack!’’ He understood that he needed some quick cash in order to satisfy his addiction, but for now he intended to finish enjoying the remains of his last cigarette before his lunch break was over. After lunch, he would worry about scraping enough money together for his next fix.  
A small contingent of turtledoves flew overhead, their boisterous cooing noises drawing the ravenette’s attention towards the sky. Tamaki watched them fly in a scattered formation, before closing his eyes and faintly smiling as the cool wind curled its way around his body and the warming rays of the sun heated his face. It was, indeed, a lovely day and the serenity of the afternoon lulled the wearisome adolescent into a content slumber. Tamaki had been working late every night this last week, due to the fact that rent was due soon, and he didn’t want to be kicked out of his place, shabby as it is, and be forced to live under a bridge as if he were a troll.  
An hour passed and then thirty more as Tamaki soundly slept, the last embers of his last precious cigarette long burned away and only the filter tip remained loosely nestled betwixt his right index and middle finger. Head craned to one side to rest upon his right shoulder, soft whispering pants gently exited his mouth in a smooth, rhythmic manner that is until he was suddenly pinched on the top of his head. The boy was startled awake to the sounds of an angry cooing pigeon and a flurry of misplaced feathers gently floating to the ground around him. Evidently, in a misguided attempt to find a suitable resting spot, a turtledove decided to roost in the nest of dark tresses atop Tamaki’s head – quite unsuccessfully so.  
Now that he had been jostled awake by the feathery alarm clock, the ravenette furiously wiped the sleep from his eyes, and then with a sound sense of regret noticed the wasted cigarette trapped between his fingers. He brought it up to his lips in an attempt to suck out the last bit of nicotine from it to no avail. Wildly cursing, he tossed it to the side and then used the chain-link fence behind him to stand, stretching his sore muscles, before swooping down to retrieve his book satchel from the ground. Too poor to afford a watch, Tamaki glanced up and towards the brilliant sun, noticing with a discernible frown that it must be approximately 1:30 in the afternoon or even as late as 2:00, which meant that he was horribly late for his next class. ‘FUCK!’  
Proceeding directly to the rooftop exit, he charily navigated the steps two by two, and upon encroaching on the landing he paused to cautiously peer around the corner to see if any other students were mingling around. Upon noticing little more than a million pale pink Sakura blossoms littering the ground or fluttering on the gentle, warm breeze, Tamaki quietly cursed his misfortune and, shoving his free hand deeply in one of his pockets, he ducked his head and exited the building, heading straight for the Hitachi building, where his next class was being held. Dashing up the steps two at a time, he entered the building and preceded straight towards classroom 1 – C. Steeling his nerves, he slid the pocket door away to be immediately assaulted by 25 curious stares from the other students and one aggravated glare from his teacher, Sensei Hideaki.  
“Mr. Tanaka...,” voiced Mr. Hideaki, using the middle finger on his right hand to push his glasses back up his pointy nose. “It’s very courteous of you to finally decide upon joining us. Have a seat.”  
Frowning at the prevalent contempt in the man’s voice, Tamaki offered his sensei an equally poisonous glare, before huffing and shoving his way towards the rear of the classroom. He purposely kicked the leg on one of the empty desks before retaining his seat on the back row. The ravenette offer the students turned around in their own seats a threatening narrowing of his eyes, prompting them to gradually turn around and face the front to listen to Sensei Hideaki recommence with his lecture on Japanese history during the Edo period. Tamaki, too, listen for approximately 15 minutes, before his mind started to wander. The boy glanced out of the window next to him to observe the beautiful summer-time scenery and daydream.  
Before he realized it, the afternoon break bell rang, thus startling Tamaki out of his dream-like state after gazing out of the window for nearly an hour. By the time he returned to his senses, most of the students had already gathered up their materials and exited the classroom, though a few lingered, while Mr. Hideaki was up at the front of the class erasing his lecture notes from the chalkboard.  
Bending at the waist to grab his book satchel, Tamaki stood and flung his book bag over his left shoulder, unsure of why exactly he bothered to bring it with him when he scarcely opened it to retrieve one of the many books it held. Moving towards the front of the room, Tamaki passed the teacher’s desk on his way towards the door, though he was halted in his escape when Mr. Hideaki cleared his throat and called out his name.  
“Mr. Tanaka? May I have a word with you?”  
Now facing away from the man, Tamaki rolled his eyes, but nevertheless twisted around and proceeded towards the Sensei’s desk. “Yeah? What is it?”  
“This is only your second day here at Jigoku Gakuen, correct?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“And this is the second day you have been tardy to my class. Is this going to be a perpetual habit for you, Mr. Tanaka?”  
The frowning Tamaki quietly growled, while turning his head away from the man.  
“I expect my students to be on time and prepared, Mr. Tanaka. If you should decide to be late again, then you shall receive a demerit slip. Collect three and the Discipline Committee shall pay you a visit. And if this behavior continues, then you shall be required to engage in a chat with Mr. Hayashida, Jigoku Gakuen’s Headmaster.”  
That threat garnered Tamaki’s attention for the boy turned to stare at Sensei Hideaki unblinkingly.  
“As for your punishment for being late to my class, you shall write me an essay as to why the Edo period played a pivotal role on how Japan adopted the current Diet program. It shall be due tomorrow.”  
“What?! I ain’t got time for that shit! I gotta work to...!” Tamaki immediately slammed his lips closed, when his sensei offered him a questioning glare.  
“Did you just say you had to work, Mr. Tanaka? You realize having any type of job that compensates you with a salary is prohibited? It is Jigoku Gakuen bylaw.”  
Internally cursing the man, Tamaki once again glanced away and grumbled a halfhearted, “Yeah, I know.”  
“I should hope so. Now, with regards to your assignment ... you shall be prepared to present it in front of the class tomorrow, correct?”  
‘Pudding-brained bastard!’ “...Yeah.”  
“Very good, Mr. Tanaka. You are dismissed.”  
Slowly twisting around with a petulant huff, the frowning ravenette marched towards the door only to be once again momentarily halted by Sensei Hideaki’s taunting voice, “Do not be late tomorrow, Mr. Tanaka. You shalln’t receive anymore warnings from me.”  
Trying desperately to hold his tongue, Tamaki stomped out of the room in an irritable whirlwind of anger and annoyance.

Storming out of the Hitachi building, the ravenette speedily navigated the quick ten steps and rounded the corner on his way towards his next destination, classroom 1 – C in the Hitori building, when all of the sudden he was stopped in his tracks by a teasingly nasally voice. “Well, well, well ... if it isn’t Mr. Tanaka,” squeaked Saitou, who was leaning up against the building with his arms folded across his chest, while Ryuuki Masahiro and Kazuki Natsuki, also second years, stood nearby, all three wearing irritating smirks.  
Tamaki turned and glared at the trio, but did not offer up any reply.  
“Perhaps we need to search your book bag, yes? To see if you’re in illegal possession of any contraband.”  
‘What’s this bitches’ problem?!’ “Try it and I’ll snap your scrawny neck!” Tamaki heatedly hissed.  
Still wearing a patronizing smirk, Sagawa launched himself from the wall; the movement promptly echoed by both Ryuuki and Kazuki, the three boys stalking towards the ravenette who confidently stood his ground. “Kitty still has claws, I see, even after that taming he received yesterday.”  
Tamaki scoffed, boldly spitting on the ground next to Kazuki. “You referring to that li’l tickle I received by your prick of a Headmaster?”  
At the ravenette’s defamation of his beloved Hayashida-tono, Saitou’s eyes slightly widened and his nostrils flared.  
“It didn’t even hurt a wee li’l bit.” Sidling closer to Sagawa, Tamaki poked him in the shoulder with his right index finger as he threatened, “Though if you wanna be familiarized with true pain I’ll show you just how sharp this kitty’s claws are, so I suggest you fuck off!” The obsidian-haired boy spat, causing Saitou to take a half step back. Tamaki villainously smirked at the obviously intimidated, frozen boy for a bit longer, before chuckling and then turning away to march off.  
“Saitou-san! Saitou-san!” Both Kazuki and Ryuuki shouted, trying to garner the stunned boy’s attention as Sagawa watched the ravenette slowly retreat from his line of sight.

As soon as the 5:30 bell rang to dismiss the students to their homes or extra-curricular activities, Tamaki quickly rushed home to his small, poorly maintained one-room flat to speedily change out of his school uniform and into his work uniform, before hopping onto his bike and riding the 6 kilometers to his job in the neighboring prefecture of Setagaya. Twisting in and out of traffic similar to that of a speed demon, the ravenette peddled hard and fast to ensure that he made it on time, chiefly due to the fact that although he was able to make allowances for his lack of enthusiasm at school with very few consequences, his boss, Mr. Zuraki was not as tolerate. Even though Tamaki believed that the middle-aged man beheld a soft place in his heart for him, since he and his wife did not have any children of their own, the boy realized that tardiness was inexcusable, and grounds for immediate termination, and Tamaki needed the job in order to sustain his meager existence.  
Skidding to a halt at 6:55 in front of Zuraki’s Grocery store, Tamaki quickly propped his bike against the alley wall and rushed inside the shop, the chiming of the bent bell dangling over the front door denoting his entrance.  
“Made just in time, my boy,” remarked the smiling Mr. Zuraki, snapping his pocket watch closed and replacing it within his trouser’s pocket.  
“A-afternoon, Mr. Zuraki,” Tamaki panted, bowing respectfully.  
“Afternoon, son. We got a shipment of long-grained rice and fish curry today. Why don’t you go start unloading the boxes and I’ll tell the misses that you’ve arrived.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“By the way, we’re having fish miso tonight. You’re welcomed to join us, as always.”  
Tamaki offered the kindly older gentlemen, who possessed a short stature and round belly, an appreciative smile. “Thank you, sir.”  
“Now off you go, boy.”  
“Right, sir!”  
With renewed enthusiasm, Tamaki dashed away to Mr. Zuraki’s chuckling, the youngster reenergized with the prospect that his belly would soon be content - full of miso soup and rice.  
Across the street, a lone figure wearing a Jigoku Gakuen uniform stood against the backdrop of a smelly fish market, staring at the front entrance of Zuraki’s Grocery store, an expression of wonder painting his young face after learning of Tamaki’s little secret.

Approximately 4 kilometers from Tamaki’s present location, on the northern side of the small prefecture of Musashino, was the prestigious and very exclusive gentlemen’s club, The Orpheus. Not your ordinary club, by any means, for the management of The Orpheus catered to the crème de la crème of society’s depravities while keeping their clienteles’ identity ambiguous. Of course, the dues to enter such an establishment were parallel to its debauchery - obscene, but that was the price one pays in order to provide sustenance to their sexual decadence while maintaining their high standing within society. One such member was Shuuji Hayashida, known amongst the patrons, pets, and subs as The Silver Knight, undoubtedly for the waterfall of silvery tresses which flowed from his head. To conceal their identities, all members of The Orpheus Club were required to wear some type of mask, whether it was elaborate or simple, and on this night Shuuji was seated with another club member referred to as Fire’s Embrace, along with the man’s pet, Hiro.  
Hiro was seated upon a soft, red-crushed velvet cushion at his Master’s feet, his pale, sinewy legs tucked underneath him. He was pressed up against his Master’s right leg, his nest of blond curls touching a strong thigh, his manacled hands resting in his lap. The boy was dressed in a silky high-rise black thong, especially designed to entice, and wearing a leather harness along with a pair of soft leather flip-flops his Master bought especially for him during his last business trip to Italy. Except for the platinum collar ornamenting his fragile neck, he wasn’t permitted to wear any jewelry due to the fact that his Master believed such trinkets stole away from his natural beauty. His porcelain, smooth skin denoted his European ancestry though he unquestionably possessed a hint of Japanese in him due to his almond shaped emerald green eyes. When his Master’s hand moved through his hair, gently massaging his scalp, Hiro purred with pleasure. His eyes were only half open, unfocused and staring at the man seated opposite them whom was known amongst the clientele as The Silver Knight.  
“They’re really quite complacent ... seated at our feet,” said Hiro’s Master, speaking to Shuuji, distracting the silver-haired man from swirling the amber liquid around in his wine glass. “Why not retain one for yourself Silver Knight ... to keep your sheets warm?”  
“In truth, I’m entertaining the notion...,” replied Hayashida, tossing the glass back to attain a sip of his drink, while Fire’s Embrace raised a red, questioning brow. “But the particulars of the circumstances to mend perfectly require time.”  
“Are you proposing entrapment?”  
“Possibly. In all honesty, it shall depend solely upon the boy’s stubbornness to conform.”  
“Ah, a boy?” voiced Fire’s Embrace, smilingly, stroking Hiro’s tresses a bit firmer. “Then your proclivities mirror my own?”  
“So it would seem,” Shuuji remarked, a cool smile touching his lips as he partook of another sip of his wine.  
A sudden movement adjacent to them caught the group’s attention and the Headmaster focused his dark, grey eyes upon the three individual’s seated upon the other side of their small private box – White Gryffin, his pet Dymitri, and their sub Haruto.  
Hiro coyly smiled at Dymitri. Often times, Dymitri behaved akin to a brat, playfully taunting his Master or purposely riling him, and Hiro was unable to figure out if it was just a game between the two of them or was that Dymitri’s true nature. He supposed it didn’t really matter; Hiro liked Dymitri even though the boy was an awful chatter-box. But that was only around friends. Around strangers, Dymitri was just as shy and reserved as him.  
Hiro’s eyes moved from Dymitri to the boy’s Master, White Gryffin, and his smile instantly disappeared. The man was an enigma to him – a dangerous one. But Hiro’s Master trusted him - which was a rare thing - and that was enough for Hiro.  
“White Gryffin, did you hear? Silver Knight here fancies attaining a male pet for himself.”  
“It’s about time.” Pausing with his conversation, he lightly slapped Dymitri on the ass, when he caught the pet attempting to sneak a sip from his wine glass, and then promptly dragged the giggling boy up into his lap. “What’s your predilection, Silver Knight? A fair skin lad with light hair and an equally tame disposition such as Fire Embrace’s pet or a naughty blue-haired waif, whom hasn’t the common sense to stay out of trouble,” he smilingly scolded into his chuckling pet’s ear.  
“Neither – But, in fact, a mixture of the two ... dark hair and bronzed skin.”  
“Oh, sounds exotic enough.” The hand petting Hiro’s hair suddenly disappeared and the pet felt a pang of disappointment. "Hiro?"  
His Master’s calm, baritone voice directed at him startled him, Hiro automatically straightening, reluctantly pulling away from the man’s warm body to gaze up into his warm chocolate eyes. His pulse instinctively quicken, when he gazed into those deep pools which always held so much warmth for him. "Yes, Master?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
His Master reached out with his right hand to caress his soft, pale right cheek with the back of his fingers, the man’s sun-kissed palm a startling contrast to his light-colored skin. Then he moved to his lips, touching them, tracing the pouty lower lip with his thumb before slipping two fingers in his hot mouth.  
"Suck on them," his Master quietly ordered and Hiro immediately obeyed.  
Shuuji, White Gryffin, Dymitri, and Haruto all stared at the erotic scene, and the sounds of the boy heartily sucking on his Master’s digits sent a spark straight to their groins.  
“White Gryffin --- what’s say we give our friend, Silver Knight, a preview of what’s to come after he acquires his own pet?”  
“An enticing idea.”  
Hayashida remained silent and although he had witnessed such acts an innumerable amount of times at the club, there was no need to inform these gentlemen, who had so kindly offered him a show. The Headmaster’s gaze was quickly arrested from Hiro’s furious suckling by girlish squeals emitting from Dymitri, who had been flipped around in his Master’s grip and was now being serviced by his submissive, Haruto, while White Gryffin played with the boy’s pierced nipples.  
On the floor, Hiro engulfed his Master’s fingers deep within his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, wetting them thoroughly, emerald eyes locked onto chocolate. He refused to touch his Master without permission, waiting for an order like a perfectly trained pet, with his shackled wrists nestled in his lap, his hands balled into fists, just twitching to touch his Master.  
After several more minutes, his Master pulled his fingers out of his mouth and traced the contours of his now slightly swollen lips with them. He moved down over his jaw to his neck, leaving a wet trail in his wake. Then, abandoning his pet, the Master leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs further apart and placing his beefy arms on the armrests. "Position 3...,” he huskily ordered his voice already thick with passion.  
Immediately understanding the meaning of his Master’s command, Hiro slipped off his cushion to move between the man’s spread legs, his eyes falling to the enormous bulge in his Master´s pants. Thickly swallowing, Hiro’s mouth suddenly felt extremely dry.  
"You may touch me now, pet."  
The simplistic order was music to Hiro’s ears. In a heartbeat, his hands were on his Master’s legs, running up the inside of his thighs until he touched his swollen cock through his expensive pants at which point his hands stopped on the zipper and he glanced up at his Master, his emerald eyes beseeching for permission to continue.  
Fire’s Embrace furtively smiled the hunger evident in his dark eyes. "Demonstrate how much you love your Master, pet. Take me in your mouth. Make me come, but you are forbidden to release until you have acquired my permission,” he said, a silken steel hidden within his voice.  
Hiro whimpered after hearing that he had been forbidden to find release himself, but he did as he was ordered and lowered the zipper on his Master’s pants. Seconds later, the man’s hardened cock immediately sprung out of its hiding place and presented itself to the pet’s waiting mouth.  
Hiro was already as hard as a stone, and upon seeing the incredible picture of perfect masculinity standing proudly before him he had to abstain from ejaculating on the spot. Planting his hands firmly upon his Master’s knees to keep himself from touching himself, he gracefully bent forward and wrapped his lips around the head of his Master’s cock, his eyes never dithering from his Dominant’s. He playfully swirled his tongue around the tip and Hiro’s pupils actually dilated when he regarded his Master grip the armrests of his chair even tighter, understanding that he was giving the man supreme pleasure. With practiced eased, he moved his mouth up and down the stiff shaft, occasionally pulling off the man to lick the bulbous crown as if it were a lollipop.  
“Fire’s Embrace?” inquired White Gryffin, attracting the distracted man’s attention.  
Hiro momentarily paused to glance up at his lightly panting Master, who was offering the other Master a nod of approval for some inexplicable reason. Though, he soon realized the gist of their silent exchange, when a few moments later, his thong was being moved aside to allow his hard cock to spring free, Hiro crying out when he was suddenly swallowed by Haruto, who had crawled to lay on his back betwixt his separated thighs moments earlier.  
“Concentrate, Hiro-kun,” directed his Master, his voice urgent. “Complete the task I’ve issued to you.” Laboriously breathing, Hiro affirmatively nodded, slipping his lips over the head of his Master’s cock and then sliding downwards, deep-throating him. His large Master quietly winced at the unexpected tightness that surrounded his organ and he threw his head backwards while arching his body up from the armchair, moaning deeply, the sound resonating throughout his entire body as he released in his obedient pet’s mouth.  
Hiro swallowed everything; relentlessly suckling on the rigid, spent organ as the boy between his legs feverishly bobbed his head and produced noisy sucking sounds as he serviced the blonde pet.  
While the slave, Haruto, was busily performing fellatio on Hiro, Dymitri slipped from his Master’s lap to kneel on the floor betwixt the sub’s thighs. Raising his legs, he removed the anal plug, which was strapped onto him, and carelessly tossed it aside, before slipping into Haruto’s stretched body.  
Haruto squealed as he was entered which sent an wondrous vibration through Hiro’s cock, who in turn also moaned in pleasure, the trilling sound reverberating to his Master, whose organ was still firmly nestled within his mouth. Hiro’s unclenched hands gripped his Master’s knees tightly, his own throbbing arousal being expertly sucked by the skilled sub’s hot mouth. The blonde pet started to undulate his hips, punching his cock into Haruto’s face, nearly on the precipice of release, until a large palm suddenly fisted a handful of his silky locks, the wincing pet stilling all movement as he gazed up into his Master’s disapproving face, anxiously.  
“Have I given you permission to come, yet, my pet?” sharply inquired his Master, gripping his hair tightly.  
When he heard the fearsome undertones in his Master’s voice it triggered Hiro to shiver as he expelled the man’s cock from his warm mouth, his swollen lips trembling as he nodded in negation.  
“Do you see how obedient they are, Silver Knight...,” commented Fire’s Embrace, fondly touching his pet’s pale cheek. “...With the proper training, of course.”  
“Indeed,” remarked Shuuji, eyes harvesting the way Dymitri was drilling into Haruto, while the slave persisted on licking upon Hiro’s cock.  
Hiro felt his heart hammering in his ears, as small rivulets of sweat raced down his back. He was panting and unconsciously moaning under his breath, desperately trying to abstain from wildly pistoning into Haruto’s mouth. Licking his lips, Hiro could feel the hotness burning in his cheeks as perspiration bathed his body, small droplets of sweat running down his flushed forehead to fall into his eyes and burn them. "Master, pl-please..." he whispered.  
Fire’s Embrace released his fistful of blonde locks to return to affectionately petting him. "Please what, Hiro-kun?"  
"Pl-please... May I c-come? Please?" Hiro asked again, his voice desperate.  
His Master watched him for a few seconds longer, before smiling and caressing the side of the pet’s blushing face. "You’ve done well tonight," he praised him, proudly. "You obeyed my orders ... though not to the letter, but we shall discuss your punishment at home. Now, as a reward, you may come." With his spent cock shamelessly laying in full view, the man leaned back in his armchair and reached for his glass of red wine again to partake of a sip.  
Licking his lips seductively, Hiro started to aggressively fuck Haruto’s mouth, while Dymitri rutted against the slave, ruthlessly.  
The three adult males watched the erotic display with unmatched excitement, White Gryffin rubbing himself through his trousers as he watched his small pet enthusiastically claim the submissive’s ass, while Shuuji abstained from touching his sizable bulge, opting to uncross his legs and then cross them in the opposite direction as he continued to reap small sips from his wine glass. His imagination kept replaying the image of Tamaki there with him, the nearly nude ravenette on his knees and servicing him, while his companions enviously watched on. The very thought caused him to shiver with delight and at that very moment he decided that he would proceed with his plans to lure Tamaki in and trap him within the binds of a sexual servitude contract.  
Hiro’s moans drew Hayashida from his licentious thoughts, the blonde boy gasping on shallow breathes as he vigorously fucked Haruto’s mouth, the youth’s balls smashing against the slave’s face so forcefully that it was turning Haruto’s chin a light pink. “M-Master!” Hiro shouted, electric jolts rocketing throughout his body as he forcefully ejaculated into the sub’s awaiting mouth.  
"Drink all of him, slave!" huskily demanded Haruto’s Master, the flash of heat in his eyes speaking volumes of a hidden passion that was sure to explode when he got the two boy’s home.  
Seconds later, Dymitri attained his orgasm, releasing his seed with a tiny grunt, throwing his entire body into Haruto as he flooded his bowels with his hot essence.  
"Shhh---," whispered Hiro’s Master, caressing the panting boy’s sweat-soaked bangs, as the blonde crashed against him.  
Wasting very little time, White Gryffin gathered up his spent pet, ripping the boy’s cock from Haruto’s drenched passage and pulling the gasping boy up into his lap to perch him upon his clothed arousal, while the submissive crawled out from under Hiro to move over and kneel at his Master’s feet, as the pet’s come gradually dribbled out of his ass.  
After gathering his wits, Hiro reverently kissed his Master’s limp manhood and glanced up to seek the man’s permission to zip his pants up again. When his Master gave him a nod of approval with the utmost care Hiro hid his organ back in his pants and zipped it carefully, mindful of the tender flesh beneath the metal zipper, before returning to his red-crushed velvet cushion.  
“As you saw for yourself, Silver Knight,” commented White Gryffin, affectionately caressing Dymitri’s flushed, pierced chest. “The rewards of possession can be quite numerous.”  
Behind his wine glass, Shuuji offered the man a mysterious smile.


End file.
